The present invention relates to a spring for a ratchet wrench and, more particularly, to a spring that provides enhanced movement stability and that reduces the costs of a ratchet wrench using the spring.
FIG. 5 shows a conventional ratchet wrench including a body 1′, a ratchet wheel 2′, a pawl 3′, a pressing member 4′, a spring 5′, and a switch 6′. The body 1′ includes a compartment 11′ receiving the ratchet wheel 2′ and the pawl 3′. The ratchet wheel 2′ is rotatable relative to the body 1′ and includes a plurality of teeth 21′ on an outer periphery thereof. A coupling portion 22′ is provided on a central portion of the ratchet wheel 2′ for coupling with a tool such as a socket. The pawl 3′ is pivotably mounted to the body 1′ and includes a first side having a toothed section 31′ for engagement with the teeth 21′ of the ratchet wheel 2′ and a second side having a pressing face 32′. The pressing member 4′ is made of a rigid material and presses against the pressing face 32′. The spring 5′ is a compression spring and includes a first end pressing against the pressing member 4′ and a second end engaged with the switch 6′. The switch 6′ is pivotably mounted to the body 1′ and can be pivoted to move the spring 5′ and the pressing member 4′. The pressing member 4′ presses against the pressing face 32′ of the pawl 3′ and causes pivotal movement of the pawl 3′ between first and second positions. The toothed portion 31′ is engaged with the teeth 21′ of the ratchet wheel 2′ so that the ratchet wheel 2′ can only rotate in a first direction when the pawl 3′ is in the first position and that the ratchet wheel 2′ can only rotate in a second direction reverse to the first direction when the pawl 3′ is in the second position.
However, positioning of the pressing member 4′ on the first end of the spring 5′ is not reliable. Namely, the pressing member 4′ is liable to fall from the spring 5′. Furthermore, actuation of the pawl 3′ requires transmission of the spring 5′ and the pressing member 4′ such that the switching movement is not smooth due to a shift in the contact position between the pressing member 4′ and the spring 5′.